Amber Moore
| portrayer = Adrienne Frantz | status = Former, regular | years = 1997-2005, 2010-2012 | first = July 18, 1997 | last = June 21, 2012 | cause = | creator = Bradley Bell | image1 = File:02.jpg | caption1 = Adrienne Frantz as Amber Moore | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | family = Moore family Forrester family | nickname = Amber | alias = | namesakes = | gender = Female | born = 1980 | died = | age = 32-33 | death cause = | occupation = Babysitter Entertainer Fashion Designer Personal Assistant Waitress | title = | residence = Los Angeles, California | parents = Tawny Moore (mother) | siblings = April Knight (identical twin sister) | spouse = Rick Forrester (1999-2000, 2001-2003) | romances = Eb Usher Raymond C.J. Garrison Deacon Sharpe Oscar Marone Thomas Forrester Nick Marone Oliver Jones Liam Spencer Marcus Forrester | children = Eric Forrester III (with Rick; stillborn) Unnamed daughter (with Rick; miscarriage) Rosie Forrester (daughter with Marcus) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Gertrude Moore (paternal grandmother) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Joe Moore (paternal uncle) Tilly Moore (aunt) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Becky Moore (cousin) | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = Eric Sharpe (son of cousin) | color = #012E59 | color text = white}} Ambrosia "Amber" Moore (formerly Forrester) is a fictional character on the CBS soap operas, The Bold and the Beautiful ''and ''The Young and the Restless, played by actress Adrienne Frantz who debuted on July 18, 1997 on B&B. Character history Amber arrived in Los Angeles babysitting Sheila Carter's daughter Mary. Amber began babysitting teens Rick and Bridget Forrester, children of her eventual rival, Brooke Logan. Amber's considered a gold digger because Amber wants to be with rich men for their money. Amber began to seduce 17-year-old Rick and had it with him when she should have been babysitting him. Amber won the Forrester family's pride and trust when she saved Stephanie Forrester from being shot by Sheila Carter. Amber competed with Kimberly Fairchild, Rick's former girlfriend, for Rick's love and won. Amber became pregnant. She didn't know who the father was but married Rick and he fathered it. The baby was named Eric Forrester lll. Amber raises her cousin Becky's unwanted son, and when Becky dies, Amber dates her husband C.J. Garrison. At a party, Amber and C.J. are mistakingly arrested for drug possession. The government takes the baby away and gives it to Rick. Brooke encourages Kimberly to try to steal Rick back but it doesn't work out. Eric lll's biological father Deacon Sharpe comes to L.A interrupting C.J. and Amber's wedding ceremony. Amber wanting her child's custody would be better off with Rick, and ends her relationship. Deacon and Amber than start a rivalry over custody. So Deacon seduces and marries Rick's sister Bridget and tells Rick and Bridget's parents, Eric Forrester and Brooke Logan, if he has to divorce Bridget, Amber has to divorce Rick and marry him. Amber refuses. When Brooke has sex with her daughter Bridget's husband Deacon, a love triangle begins involving Brooke and Bridget. Ex-fugitive Sheila Carter returns to L.A. in 2002 with her daughter Erica Lovejoy (Mary Carter Warwick) who has a crush on Amber's husband Rick. Sheila hires a man called Lance to drug and rape Amber, when Lance threatens to tell what happened, Sheila kills him. By this time Amber's addicted to pills and tequila, and not being there for Rick. Erica becomes the baby's babysitter. Amber becomes suspicious and Sheila and Amber fight, with Amber getting injured. Amber stays with Taylor, even with Amber's disliking for Ridge, Taylor's husband. Erica was unaware of Sheila's criminal past or last name (thinking it was Lovejoy). Erica comes to L.A. to meet her idol-Amber Moore who is married to Rick Forrester. Erica soon develops a crush on Rick. Sheila convinces her to seduce him, and any Forrester man would leave his woman for the woman carrying his child. Amber became suspicious of Erica being in Rick's office. Erica bumps her head on the desk making it look like Amber pushed her. In the hospital Sheila warned Amber to stay away from her daughter. Amber looks for clues in Erica's apartment and Sheila throws a pot through the window and the police arrest Amber. Erica is currently Rick and Amber's babysitter just like Amber was and she seduced Rick. Sheila kidnaps Amber in her house with Rick while Rick's gone. Amber states Erica's a stalker Amber learns Erica is Mary Warwick. Sheila finds out Amber's addicted to both pills and tequila. Sheila makes Amber pour a glass of tequila and pushed it over to mess with her head. Sheila then took her in her car to her apartment, litters it with tequilla to try to make it look like a suicide, and handcuffed her. Amber noticed a how to get pregnant book on the table. Sheila admit Erica is trying to get pregnant. Amber finds a pair of scissors on the ground and cuts the rope. Amber asks Sheila for a glass of water and Sheila says kindly "sure"! Amber then books for the door and Sheila clutches her and wrestles her on some furniture. Massimo Marone romantically been with her and recieved a call and Stephanie recognized her voice. The two track Amber down and Sheila flees. Amber reunites with Rick, but looses custody of Eric lll to Deacon and his new wife Macy Alexander. Amber kidnaps the child and Rick divorces her. Amber later seduces Thomas Forrester, Ridge's son. Their rivalry intensifies. Amber locks Bridget and Ridge in a mineshaft where they kiss. Amber gets this on tape, and Brooke and Ridge divorce again. It is revealed they only did it to survive hypothermia. The Forresters condemn her, and she leaves for Italy. Amber returned in 2010 began to work for Jackie and Nick Marone at Jackie M Designs. Her job was short because she stole designs from Forrester Creations. Amber had a one-night stand with Oliver Jones and thought he was the father of her baby, Rosie. She decided to pass it off as Liam Spencer's baby to get at the Spencer's fortune. Amber let's Liam believe it's his baby, so Bill Spencer Jr., Liam's dad let her fall off a cliff, but is saved by Steffy Forrester. Once Amber had her baby it was of a mixed race, being the child of Marcus Barber Forrester a one-night stand. Amber tries to break up Marcus and Dayzee's relationship, it doesn't work. Amber redates Rick Forrester. Amber sells street drugs to Hope Logan, Brooke and Deacon's daughter and Rick's half-sister, thinking they were from a psychiatrist. Brooke then hires Bill's niece Caroline Spencer Jr. to be Rick's new design partner. Amber tells Caroline Rick's a crossdresser. Caroline confronts this to Hope, and Hope attacks Amber. Amber then confesses to selling Hope street drugs, and their relationship ends. Crimes Committed *Seduced seventeen year old Rick Forrester while supposed to be babysitting him. *Mistakingly arrested for drug possession at a party with CJ Garrison (2000). *Stole and hocked Brooke Logan's diamond tennis bracelet 1998. *Passed off cousin Becky Moore's baby as her own to conceal her miscarriage from the Forresters 1999. *Tried to strangle Kimberly Fairchild 1999. *Bought painkillers on the street illegally 2002. *Assaulted a police officer 2002. *Attacked Macy Alexander at her wedding 2003. *Kidnapped "Little Eric" Forrester 2003. *Bit Macy Alexander 2003. *Had a restraining order filed against her to keep her away from Thomas Forrester 2004. *Trapped Ridge Forrester and Bridget Forrester in a camera-rigged mine shaft 2005. *Shoplifted on several occasions 2006. *Tricked Cane Ashby into a phony marriage 2007. *Stole money from the corpse of "Plum", then buried him without informing the police 2007. *Broke into a pawn shop to get information on a ring for Katherine Chancellor 2009. *Unwilling accomplice to Kevin Fisher in a bank robbery 2009. *Tried to dupe Liam Cooper Spencer into believing she was carrying his baby 2011. *Tried to extort money from Bill Spencer 2011. *Accidentally blew up Tawny Moore's trailer, injuring Liam 2011. *Stole designs from Forrester Creations 2011. *Photoshopped image to make Caroline Spencer think Rick Forrester was a cross-dresser 2012. *Supplied Hope Logan with potentially tainted drugs from the Internet 2012. *Lied to Caroline Spencer that Rick is a crossdresser to break them apart (2011). Maladies and Injuries *Became addicted to pills and tequila. *Choked by Sheila Carter 1997 *Donated one of her kidneys to Rick Forrester 1998 *Sustained a head injury trying to stop Sheila Carter from killing Stephanie Forrester 1998 *Suffered a miscarriage 1999 *Nearly thrown off a high rise by Carmen Arena 2001 *Suffered from an inflamed kidney while pregnant 2001 *Miscarried Rick Forrester's baby 2002 *Developed an addiction to painkillers and required rehabilitation 2002 *Raped and drugged by Lance hired by Sheila Carter (2002). *Kidnapped and almost murdered by Sheila Carter (2002) *Injured falling from a cliff 2003 Suffered smoke inhalation from being trapped in an apartment fire 2004 *Assaulted by Ridge Forrester (2005). *Slapped by Brooke Logan (2005). *Trapped in her car and suffered oxygen depravation during the Clear Springs parking lot collapse (2007). Caught in motel explosion (2009). *Almost driven off a cliff by Bill Spencer while pregnant until Steffy Forrester saved her (2011). Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Antagonists Category:Moore family Category:Characters Category:Forrester family Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Twins Category:Off the show